Messages to Mycroft
by torchwoodlover-123
Summary: Just a few messages from Mycroft to Sherlock mentions of torchwood so yeh I hope you likey :D Co written by Demetra Rose Riddle as Mycroft and me as Sherlock


Have you written up that report for me?MH

**No brother unlike some people I am busy with Lestrade's new case - SH****  
**  
Still playing the violin at 2 in the morning? Try not to get Lestrade killed, will you?MH

**I think you'll find that it's soothing and why would I get my handler killed hes far to valuable to my dear brother, or did you think I'd not notice your little crush on our DI?- SH**

I do not have a crush on Lestrade! And good I need somebody to keep you in check. Brilliant but do remember John is only human and needs you MH

**Oh really? Well your eyes were the give away brother and your not the only Holmes with access to security systems! Plus do not harass me over the Internet or I will report you even if you are the British government! -SH**

Ok Sherlock calm down! I will stop! My eyes? I didn't think you came close enough. To see my eyes. MH

**Oh dear brother you seem to under estimate my deductions. -SH  
**  
How's John?

**Fine thank you sleeping soundly as we speak actually how's Lestrade no need to ask how I know he's with you. But remember brother caring is a chemical defect found in the losing side is it not? - SH  
**  
MH

**Forgetting your own name dear brother old age must be getting to you - SG**

**SH**

Maybe it is. I don't know anymore. And he's fine. MH

**Tell him the butler did it- SH  
**  
Oh so I'm not the only one? MH

Ok Sherlock, Anderson still an idiot?

**That was an autocorrect error, yes Anderson will always be an idiot Mycroft-SH**

Johns awake. He's found your experiment book. Lestrade says thanks and arrested the butler. And Anderson called you a freak MH

**I know he's awake I do share a flat with him. Mycroft it's 2 in the morning why on earth are you with Anderson plus I'm used to it just tell him that Donavon's cheating on him- SH****  
**  
No reason. Ok but with who? And I know you share a flat with him MH

**Easy DI Gerardson- SH**

Anderson is coming over to 221B right now he just got a cab MH  
**  
No god no I HATE YOU OK IM NOT IN! -SH**

I told him that you would say that, and that is why for once in my life I tried to help you. Can you deduce how? MH

**You sent him to 221b green street didn't you when he got his coat you paid off the driver? SH**

Close, I sent him as far away from you as possible, he may, if your lucky end up in birmingham MH

**Thank you that's the kindest thing you've done in years-SH**

I think I owe you. MH

**Yes that you do- SH**

Anderson is such an idiot he still hasn't figures it outMH

**I don't expect he will with the sleeping pills you slipped in his coffee earlier- SH**

How did you know? Lestrades got another case for you, he says it might be linked to the previous. Do you want him to come over or should I just text you? MH

**Tomorrow brother John is having nightmares lets say no more on the matter, to everyone else I am still a sociopath. You still underestimate my deductions brother dear.-SH****  
**  
Yes I do, I underestimate you dear brother. Just text me when you want the details as Lestrade won't be in touch until sunday. MH

**Ok good I have to go.-SH**

**Details please -SH**

Sherlock! Its 1am we were sleeping!

**Sorry bored and mrs Hudson took my gun-SH**

Ok well let me wake Lestrade MH ps. She hid it in the food section of the fridge

**Thank you - SH**

Its ok, any way Greg said: she's about 20, blond hair, blue eyes, married, wearing bright colours, and neon convers. They can't find the cause of death, he's leaving that to you. MH, get your gun back?

**The university teacher did it come on even Anderson could work that out! And yes I did- SH**

Good Lestrade was going to do it but I told him you where bored. MH anderson couldn't have figured it out as he's in

**Well done brother I just feel sorry for Captain Harkness if they bump into each other! - SH**

Yes, don't worry I sorted that out aswell, he's on the other side of cardiff,MH

Oh wait spoke to soon he's under alien attack, now they have to get involvedMH

**No worries if he does get in the way I'm sure Dr Harper will sort him out and Ianto can make him disappear- SH**

Donnaven is really annoyed with you and she's coming over with a gun. MH

**I'd like to see her try and get in!- SH**

I might just watch. MH

**Well you'd have no difficulty in finding the right camera near my flat. -SH**

Belive it or not I do care about you Sherlock. MH

Ok. Maybe you should tell him how to use one, he might come home in a better mood. MH  
**  
Yes I might but goodbye for now I have an angry copper at my door with a gun until the next time brother- SH**


End file.
